Red
by DanjurisliCheezy
Summary: Tala goes to the park to relax.He's enjoying his day,when he hears the sounds of a guitar nearby... Oneshot Bryan and Tala ! Christmassie , kinda


I know I really should be working on Darkened Corridors ... or Very Superstitious ... -.-; ... BUT I can't untill I figure out how to post chapters . I know some people offered to help , but everytime I go to E-mail them , I can't . So any-one who wants to help , please E-mail me at this address : . Thanks .

Well anyway , Due to the Christmas-sie (?) spirit , here is a cute little Bryan + Tala story . Enjoy ! Oh , and it has a very happy ending for everyone of us !

Red

It was just another day at the abbey.

Boris was being an ass as always ,and the weather was freezing .

Snow fell freely from the clouds . Not so much as to where it wasa blizzard out , but amazingly enough for Boris to delay training for the day .

A certain redhead was lounging underneath a tree in the nearby park , reading a book , wrapped in an old blanket . He was enjoying the relaxing day when the sound of children playing reached his ears .

He smiled as his crystal-blue eyes roamed the area , stopping at the sight of two young boys building a snowman together . He reached down and placed a bookmark in his book and sat back against the tree to watch .

The two boys weren't that young , maybe fifteen and sixteen . The youngest , a blonde , snuck behind the taller , a brunette , and scooped up a handful of snow .

He straightened up and yanked the brunette's shirt , smashing the fresh snowball on the tan skin , making the brunete yelp . The blonde let go off his shirt and turned to run , laughing hysterically .

But the brunette had turned in time to catch the blonde's wrist and tackle him to the ground , making him laugh hysterically by tickling his stomach .

Tala smiled and closed his eyes for a minute to listen to their laughter . When he opened them and looked back up , he felt his face turn red .

Instead of laughing and ticklling , the blonde had his legs wrapped around the brunette's waist . The brunette had his hands in the snow on both sides of the blonde's head and they were kissing passionately .

Tala turned his attention else where rather quickly . He looked up , the blush still on his face . He had been wanting to do that to a certain someone for a long time now ...

The sound of music caught his attention and he looked back to the park . He listened closely to which way it was coming from . He heard it get louder for a second then die down . Whoever was playing it was sitting near the lake . He turned to the lake and froze .

Sitting next to the lake , playing a guitar was the persoon he was just thinking of . He squinted his eyes and looked closer , taking a note of the growing blush on his part .

He watched the boy's lips move to the word's , becoming entranced by the small movement .

He snapped out of his daze and took one last glance before standing up and brushing the snow from his blanket . He threw it over his shoulder and tucked his book into one of the folds.

" Well , " he said to himself " it's now or never . "

He took a deep breathe and puffed up his chest in a tough way . Realizing that staring at a boys lips wasn't tough , he exhailed , making himself look even smaller .

" I'm an idiot . "

He trudged over to the tree and as he grew nearer he caught the last verse of the song .

"He's my shelter from the storm

He's the place I rest my head

He's what keeps me warm at night

Yeah , yeah, Red ."

The lylac haired teen finished the song and leaned back against the tree with a sigh .

He knew very well who that song was about and why he had written it . Though he couldn't tell the truth .

Whenever someone asked him who the song was about , he'd make an excuse to spare the explaining he'd have to do . He had written it for someone very special to him .

His cheeks turned pink just thinking about him , how could he ever tell the boy what he felt ?

" Tala ..." he spoke with a sigh .

" Yes ? What is it ? "

Bryan nearly had a heartattack .

Tala had quietly moved around the tree and sat beside him in the snow without him noticing .

Bryan looked over to Tala who was smiling at him . He felt his cheeks go crimson when he realised how close they were .

" Umm, hi Tala . What are you doing here ?" , Bryan stuttered out while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly .

Tala laughed softly at the nervous look on Bryan's face .

_' His laughter is so beautiful . EVERYTHING about him is so beautiful . '_

" I was just reading my book under a tree when I heard you playing your guitar . " , Tala replied and held his book up to emphasize his point . If possible , Bryan went darker .

_' Shit shit shit ! He heard my song ! The words are way above obvious , he'll catch-on in no time .'_

" You heard that ? " Bryan asked in a small voice while looking at the lake , the ground - anywhere else but at Tala . Tala laughed softly again at the look of udder despair on Bryan's face .

" Yeah , just the ending though . " Tala reasured him . " So you don't have to worry ."

_' Not worry ! It's still too obvious . Who else would 'Red' be ? And the fact that that's my own little nickname for him doesn't help at all !'_

While Bryan was having an internal dispute , Tala was watching him , trying his best to not crack up laughing as evidence was evident on Bryan's face .

" Would you mind singing it again , so I can hear it properly this time ?" Tala asked , ending the war in Bryan's mind with a skreeching halt .

_' Why am I being so bold ?'_ Tala thought to himself as Bryan gapped at him with pure horror .

" Uh , sure . Why not ?" Tala settled back against the tree as Bryan picked up his giutar again . The boy took a deep breathe and started the song again , all the while Tala watched him with a slight blush .

" His eyes are like crystal ice ,

Yet they hold a certain warmth that fells

So very nice

I drown in his gaze

That haunts me for days

His skin is soft and warm

So smooth , like it's never been torn

I want to run my fingers through his hair ,

And catch his every tear that falls

His beauty drives me crazy

Like nothings ever done before

He 's my shelter from the storm

He's the place I rest my head

He's what keeps me warm at night ,

Yeah , yeah, Red . "

Tala was speechless .

Stunned at how beautifuly the words were sung . And at the same time stunned that the song was about himself .

Though maybe being speechless wasn't the best thing at the moment .

Bryan looked over at him for a reaction . All he saw was the perfect immpresion of a fish out of water and he had to laugh . Tala awakened at the noise .

" What's so funny ? " Tala asked Bryan , going red himself .

" That look on your face . You look like a traumatized fish ." Bryan ' fessed between fits of laughter . Tala started laughing himself . Even though HE was why they were laughing .

A cold wind blew by and Bryan shuddered a little . Tala noticed this and drapped the blanket around both of their shoulders .

Bryan set his guitar down and Tala placed his book aside as they snuggled together for warmth , both blushing furiously as looked over at one another , stumbling to say something at the same time.

Bryan put his finger on Tala's lip to stop him " You go first . "

Tala wanted to devour the finger on his lips when it brushed against his tongue . Though Bryan might not approve of that . He took a deep breathe and gathered enough courage to form a working sentence .

" Bryan , there's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while now . Ummm... I just ... wanted you to know , that ...I love- "

Tala was cut off before he could finish by a pair of lips blessing his own .

He stared into Bryan's eyes , which were locked with his own and closed them slowly . Before he knew it , his arms were around Bryan's neck and he was sitting in his lap. He felt a tongue teasing his lips for entrance and he granted it . Their tongues played for dominance , Bryan coming out on top .

They broke apart for air panting lightly . Bryan , being the first to recover , said ,

" I know Tala . I've felt the same way . And sorry 'bout that .Couldn't help myself ." Tala giggled a little as Bryan placed kisses along his neck . Thoughts of rejection and such totally leaving thier minds .

" I'ts 'skay . I'm sooo glad I came to the park today ." He voiced , a tickle bubbling up in his throat as Bryan hit a tickilish area . Bryan smirked and looked up to Tala .

" I think I found a soft spot that needs to be exploited . " He said , a hint of mischief in his eyes .

Tala smiled and pulled Bryan up , picking up his book and handed Bryan his guitar , putting the blanket over his shoulder again .

"Well then , by all means be my guest ! " He held Bryan's hand and lead him back to the abbey .

Bryan looked Tala up and down from behind and got an idea .

" No Tala , wait ." Tala stopped and felt Bryan pull his hand away from his grasp .

He turned to look at Bryan with confusement . Hadn't they just told each other they loved each other ? When he didn't see Bryan behind him , he turned back around to look for him .

He yelped . Bryan had gotten in front of him , bending on his knees , facing away from him . So that when Tala turned around he tripped over him and landed in the snow with a thud .

" Ow ..."

He heard Bryan laughing above him and looked up , face and hair full of snow and his eyes met an outstretched hand . He took it and was pulled up by Bryan .

Bryan grabbed his other hand and pulled Tala into his chest . Tala 's face went scarlet as he felt Bryan's hands on his legs , pulling them up to wrap around his waist .He grabbed onto Bryan's nack to keep from falling .

" What are you doing ?"

" Well , " Bryan started , giving Tala a kiss on the forehead , " I was going to carry you on my back , but you saw how that turned out ." He finished with a smile .

Tala smiled back and his hold on Bryan's neck tightened . Bryan began walking through the park , slowly sliding his hands up to support Tala from his butt instead .

Tala closed his eyes in contempt and snuggled into Bryan's neck . Bryan rubbed his check against Tala's hair and reached up to Tala's shoulder for the blanket , drapping it around their shoulders once more .

They headed back to Tala's room for a little ' quaility time ' .

Meanwhile

A man with purple hair watched as a red head and a lylac haired teen made their way to the red head's room , wrapped in a blanket .

" How utterly sickening ! Aren't there anymore straight people out here ! " He said with disgust . Then a lightening bolt came out of the sky and disintigrated him into a pile of ashes ! Yaaaay!

Owari !

A Truely Happy Ending For Us All ! Happy Holidays to all , and to all a good night ! ( I know , cheesy but effective. )


End file.
